Homunculi
History: Homunculi have been used since olden times, beings that have been made to do nothing more but serve their creators. However, due to changes in ideals and magic, Homunculi are being considered and are able to be more independent and almost as people entirely. Some Homunculi, by default, are made incorrectly, and ending up with defects. These can include blindness, muteness, lack of ability to use certain limbs, and a select few mental diseases (such as DID or Alzheimer's). It is for this reason, Homunculi still, today, are somewhat opposed, their very nature of being made leading to their own injuries due to their defects. It is widely believed Homunculi can be made to be whatever species, partially the reason they were once feared in the past, but this is not the case. Any desired species beyond Earth will birth an unsuccessful subject, such as Angels and Demons. Dead creatures are unsuccessful as well, such as Vampires and Ghosts. This barrier in Homunculi crafting limits them to species only found naturally or magically (Arcane arts) on Earth, such as humans, animals, Fae, etc. The age of a homunculus largely depends on their set function desired. A homunculus created to be a guard may live a longer life before deteriorating away compared to a Homunculus created to be a housemaid. A powerful enough mage may manage to make a Homunculi that does not deteriorate, essentially making them immortal. This takes high skill and magic however, these special homunculi being few in number. In some cases, a homunculus may gain back some of its life by either taking the souls of a recently deceased, or through basic maintenance from their master. In both cases, the deterioration process reverts back on itself, though will eventually happen again over time. It should be noted that deterioration for a homunculus is essentially just normal aging, though, the speed, rate, and when it happens is different for each homunculus. Homunculi that do not deteriorate are exempt from this. Besides deterioration, the growth process or a homunculus is different as well, some appearing as full adults only after two years. While Homunculi amongst the magical society were always seen in a negative or lesser light, a change in ideals came about in the year 2040. It was around this time when the Triad of the world started intermingling and specific industries were taking advantage of this. The big example of this was the medical industry, using technology and magic to make medicine and treatment more powerful and available. What set the Magical Community off was the eagerness to grow human body parts for transplants, which several powerful and older members knew would eventually lead to creating full humans, something they’d been doing for centuries through homunculi. While it wasn’t a smooth change, the magical community eventually shifted its ideal to be more accepting of Homunculi, despite the act still being seen as “Playing God”. This shift opened up several opportunities for research and eventually mages were able to break ground on never tested ideas and limits, such as discovering homunculi can only be earthly or arcane species. This lead to some mages creating smarter homunculi, and even working with others proficient in technology to find new ways of creating better homunculi. Types Alchemical Homonculi that are made using a transmutation spell and the basic pure elements that make up the desired lifeform. The base conduit for these includes carbon, as it makes up all life on earth. Correlation to amount of material relates to size, in other words, less materials would make a smaller creature, and more would make a bigger one. Differentiated between species can be tricky using just materials, especially if one wishes for a different size, so often the transmutation circle is tuned in a way with the help of a catalyst that helps get the desired species. Such as a dog skull to get a dog, lion’s fur to get a lion, or a human heart to get a human. Without a catalyst upon tampering with the circle, the being made is more than likely instead going to be a mass of flesh not at all like the desired species. An abomination with no purpose in life. Cultivation The more traditional creation of Homunculi. With this, sperm is grown and managed inside a tube or tank. These are fed magical energies and nutrients to grow in an accelerated rate, eventually birthing a living being. Much like alchemical, these are limited to certain species, specifically ones that can create sperm, and the basic natural life found on earth. During the process of cultivation, alterations may be made to slightly change the subject, such as enhanced strength, or laser eyes. Construct An untraditional method of Homunculi creation that involves gathering up the pieces of a being, stitching them all together so they function properly, and then jump starting it with either magical energy or electricity. The most well known example of a construct is Frankenstein’s monster. This would imply the body parts of the other species may be mixed or matched like a chimera, but this actually does not work due to the distance in the species physiology and body parts. This does however mean species with similar physiologies can be matched and work together, such as humans and primates such as apes, or similar species of animals such as panthers and lions. For convenience though, they are largely just the same pieces of the same species used together. Procreation Homunculi that are birthed from a Homunculus specifically made to reproduce. Largely unused by many, as they see no reason to implement Homunculi with such a function. The resulting child comes out as if they were made from Cultivation, their age accelerating in the same way as well. No matter the type, procreation Homunculi live half as long as their original species do. Playability In terms of playability, each type of Homunculus is available to use. However, as for the Species they're able to be made from, these include Human, Maji, Fae, Aoquid, Serpengia, Kitsune, and Terratus. However, these beings made don't have any of their races magical capabilities, instead being replaced with the magical capabilities of a Homunculus. As well as that, their physical capabilities tend to be weaker, as is usual for all Homunculi. Inherent Abilities Some Homunculi are made with specific abilities implanted in them, such as physiological weaponry (bone blade, arm hammer) to make up for their usually lesser physical strength. They're also usually given certain types of magic, such as elemental, or other types of arcane magic like healing spells that take advantage of their naturally higher aptitude for magic. While Homunculi are capable of performing magic, they do not, however, go to the Afterlife. They are permitted to perform magic due to being made by magic, granting them an artificial soul that dissipates at the time of their deaths, not permitting them to cross over to the Afterlife. Homunculi Today Are largely still used and made for their original purpose as workers and soldiers, though, due to the shifting of the modern world on social standards, some have gradually been allowed their own freedom to move around with. Are typically compared to their Technological counterparts, androids.Category:Lore